Instituting protections against the unauthorized access of information continues to be a focus among providers of information terminals and other forms of electronic devices. During use of these terminals, the exchange information is often required or intended. In order to protect the integrity of the terminals and the information stored therein, security measures have been programmed into the operating system software. This approach, however, is susceptible to corruption from malware and other viruses and also allows the stored information to be accessed by hackers and other unauthorized users.